thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
SimonW
"What a load of CRAP!"- SimonW History Simon Wellis (aka SimonW) is a member of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. He had become interested in the site prior the fight between the Nostalgia Critic and The Nerd. He also hosts SimonW's Movie Reviews and Classic Moments In Movies. He also Co-Hosts SimonW And Movie-Brat Discussions. About Me Currently 24 years old and an unemployed writer living in Australia who has not published any books, Simon does most of his work on the site with his SimonW's Movie Reviews. He also does short "comment reviews" of the blogs and videos that famous people (for example The Nostalgia Critic) puts up. SimonW has a "Tiger" profile picture on the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website because he is a Tiger (Fire) in the Chinese Zodiac. SimonW's Movie Reviews Profile SimonW is a member of the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website and has his own blog called SimonW's Movie Reviews (written articles, no videos). Despite making reviews of movies, he also occasionally makes reviews about Television Series. To date he has reviewed mostly "family-friendly" movies, aside from the occasional slightly more mature reviews. He has recently done his Halloween Specials which are Horror movies and his latest addition is a movie review of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed!. In terms of comedy, SimonW has a style unique to his own, with vague callbacks or comments slightly like the Nostalgia Critic. But it is only mildly styled in this fashion as SimonW goes back to reviewing the movie. Not completely an all-out "gag fest", SimonW's Movie Reviews are mainly about reviewing the movie(s) in question with most of the jokes that would be obvious to the casual observer of the movie(s). Also, SimonW attempts to have great feedback to his fans, replying to them every time they leave a comment on his reviews. He also signs all his comments/replies and his reviews with his username. Aside from his Movie Reviews, SimonW also contributes to the site's forum and replies whenever he thinks there should be suggestions for people to review stuff. Also, SimonW is an excellent reviewer in his replies to other people's Articles or Videos and rates them 5 stars all the time. Despite his unique take on things, SimonW's joke style in responses are also a hinderance. Sometimes people confuse his jokes in response to other people's stuff as being serious. For the future SimonW plans to do more movie reviews, but to see what he plans to do, please press the second link below. SimonW's Movie Reviews: Episodes Starting in the 4th of October, 2008, SimonW's Movie Reviews Episodes (over 20 episode entries so far) are of the following Movies (and Television Shows): The Phantom Tollbooth started it all for SimonW's "big" career. With what he deemed as his "first Blog Review", SimonW's short review does not tell us much of the movie aside from the main cast of characters. Although it is a short review, it lets people see what kind of person SimonW is and how he had the guts to review a movie he had only just seen on television! The Adventures Of Milo And Otis was SimonW's second movie review. Although still starting out by putting up the movie's plot, it does have it's funny moments. He makes the reader aware of just how silly the movie can be when a cat can defeat a bear with a chest of drawers. He also makes a point of reference twice about a fox character, stating "And why is that fox so damn annoying?" at the end of his review. The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland is SimonW's third movie review. Taking a different approach by mixing the plot with his own unique observations, SimonW tears into this movie while staying true to his character of giving a positive review. One of the greatest moments is when he announces his childhood love for one of the characters before regaining his composure and continuing on with the review. He also makes the shortcomings more obvious, like how "the obvious area where the "invisible string" is pulling the blanket" and how the main villain is easily defeated. House Arrest is SimonW's fourth movie review. Over the course of his reviews, SimonW has made them longer. With this movie SimonW again brings to a head the more comedic aspects of the movie and also announces some of the flaws with this. He also gets on the same page with the readers when he announces the moral of the movie and then states "Some moral, huh folks?" as if expecting an answer. Despite the great way he cut down the movie into a stylized review, SimonW did lack one major thing, he had added too many cast names in brackets. Aside from this, he seemed to have learned not to use the whole plot as much as his own take on the plot in his own words. Tank Girl is SimonW's fifth movie review. It is the first "mature" film SimonW has reviewed and it is not the last. With the main plot again taken from another source, SimonW littered his jokes or takes in the start and near the ending of his review. He pays particular attention to how the main villain dies (as he does with most of his reviews) and also mentions all the overtly over-used sexual implications in the movie but also notes there are some casual jokes in it as well. Bartok The Magnificent is SimonW's sixth movie review. An animation direct-to-video/dvd sequel to Anastasia, SimonW had doubts about reviewing this movie but ultimately gave a shot at trying to explain the premise of it. Using mostly Wikipedia to help with the plot outline and editing it slightly to suit his style, SimonW has a few gripes with the movie's moral lesson in general. Like how some of the plot points don't make sense and specifically laments twice about how Piloof's "friendly" nature could somehow be misunderstood for some form of sexual undertone. H.R. Pufnstuf is SimonW's FIRST TV Series review. He does not review just an episode but from what he remembers of the series as a whole. He uses the wikipedia guide to describe the series and expresses his concern of a giant talking yellow dinosaur with the head shaped of a hamburger. He also seems to like the character of the witch (Witchiepoo) and despite his promise to look for a word that rhmes with oranges he just can't seem to find it! His humour is almost tame in this and it is a short but decent review that could have done better if it was an Episode Review then one as a whole of the series. The Goonies is SimonW's seventh movie review. Though a fan of the movie himself, SimonW seems to have not gone into it at all, merely pointing out scenes early in the film and mutters his dislike of some of the more stupid moments. He also deals with the "fish head"/ "phys ed" fiasco that many seem to have within a scene with Sloth and Chunk, adding his own misinterpretation as "medicine". Also he admits he was scared of Sloth at one point but has gotten over that fear. He also announces his personal hatred of Cyndi Lauper singing the song she made for this movie. An interesting note, this is the first time SimonW used a quote/line from the movie at the top of his review. The Lost Boys (Halloween Special 1) was the first film of SimonW's Halloween Specials of 2008. It was also his eighth movie review. Despite the lack of quote and the bulk of the review being the Wikipedia blurb about the movie it is apparent that SimonW tells his own personal thoughts on the movie. Most notable is the death scenes of each vampire. But aside from this, SimonW deals with it in a professional manner and his views, though valid, have much to be desired and leaves the reader wanting more. Maybe that is why he revisited this film in his later blog with Movie-Brat. To find SimonW's Movie Review "episodes" you can press the second link in External Links below. Classic Moments In Movies SimonW has not dealt with videos before but decided to give a shot at it with his new series called Classic Moments In Movies. The first "short film" deals with five short snippets from five movies. Though the audio is not in sync it is amazing the genius behind the concept of using clips over classical music. Despite the short-comings of the first "short film" one has to wonder what SimonW will do next! The scenes respectively shown are from the following five movies (that SimonW has also Reviewed): Max Keeble's Big Move, Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure, The Goonies, Pete's Dragon and Stand By Me. SimonW And Movie-Brat Discussions SimonW decided upon the Forum of thatguywiththeglasses.com to make a team-up discussion of movies rather like Siskel And Ebert, two critics who put their own thoughts into movies they review. Teaming up with Movie-Brat, a friend he made on the Forum, SimonW felt the two of them clicked and decided to make what is now known as SimonW And Movie-Brat Discussions. The style is differant each time (depending on the movie they review/discuss) yet the format (like a real discussion that is Forum-based) remains the same. External Links SimonW's YouTube channel SimonW on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff